


it's a small world

by petitjisung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Han Jisung | Han-centric, Hell, Insanity, Kidnapping, Nightmares, Psychological Torture, implied bang chan - Freeform, platonic jilix, the captor is bang chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitjisung/pseuds/petitjisung
Summary: god that fucking song was hell. this whole situation was hell.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	it's a small world

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't go back and edit this. i decided i'd had enough with the constant loop going while i wrote this. enjoy :) 
> 
> should i make this into a series of jisung developing stockholm syndrome for his dream captor? (recurring nightmare tingz ofc)

_ It’s a world of laughter _

_ A world of tears _

_ It’s a world of hopes  _

_ And a world of fears _

  
  


That stupid fucking song. It never stopped playing, on a constant loop that his captor seemed to adore. He heard it nonstop, paired with the laughter that the cursed man let out regularly. Even in his dreams that stupid fucking song played. He just wanted it to end. He was going absolutely insane. 

  
  


He had no clue how long it’d been since he’d seen real, true daylight. The small slivers peeking through the small crack in the door frame would never be enough. Not with that annoying fucking song playing all hours of the fucking day. 

  
  


Silence. Silence breached his thoughts. The song stopped. It fucking stopped! Finally! He finally felt like he could breathe, his chest free from the intense weight that stupid song pressed on it. 

  
  


_ It’s a world of laughter _

_ A world of tears _

_ It’s a world of hopes  _

_ And a world of fears _

  
  


Fucking fuck! This was only the fifth loop of the day and he was already slipping into his regularly scheduled episode of absolute mania. He curled back up in what he referred to as his ‘panic ball,’ tugging his knees to his chest as he rocked from side to side. The song restarted, and Jisung tilted his head back so it produced a low thud as it hit the cement wall. 

  
  


He was miserable, locked in a cold concrete room with the same song echoing through it. How long had he been stuck here, unable to sleep, unable to think properly? He’d lost count after the second day. At least his captor was nice enough to provide him with food and water. Though, considering the situation, he would have preferred to starve to death. Realistically, anything would be better than this hellish room and torturous song. 

  
  


Faintly, he registered himself singing along, lips mouthing the words and throat producing the smallest possible voice it could muster. The lyrics were hard to forget, especially when they were playing full volume, all hours of the day. Jisung knew the entire song, word for word, and while he appreciated the meaning of the tune, he despised the sound of it. The intro itself made his stomach churn and the chorus made his blood burn in his veins. 

  
  


The song looped. He screamed, his fist hitting the cold floor with as much force as his weak bones could muster. When would this shit end? When would he be freed of this torment? He sat, curled up in a ball, listening to the tune of the song over and over again, joined only by his sobs and his captor’s high giggling. Jisung was helpless. He was at the mercy of a stranger and a song. 

  
  


Silence again. Jisung waited with baited breath, his heart thumping wildly in his throat as his breath hitched from the aftershocks of his weeping. 

  
  


Footsteps. Approaching footsteps, growing louder as they came nearer. Jisung backed away from the heavy metal door, his bare back pressing against the cement. The door swung open, a broad but fairly short figure stepping into the room. The other male, The Captor, was whistling that godforsaken tune, gleefully strutting to kneel before Jisung. He took Jisung’s chin in his hand, smiling gleefully at the smaller boy’s sunken eyes and tear stained cheeks. 

  
  


Despite the circumstances… The Captor was quite the visual. Jisung found himself becoming lost in the man’s gaze, which swept over his nearly-bare form and sparkled with contentment. Jisung faintly thought that the tousled, bleached curls atop his head suited his large nose and pale skin rather well. 

  
  


“Hey there Jisungie,” he spoke, but his voice didn’t match his face. His voice matched the face of Jisung’s best friend, Felix. The Captor chuckled at Jisung’s frightened whimper, still sporting Felix’s deep tone. 

  
  


“Sung, it’s time to wake up.” Jisung was confused. Why did he sound like Felix? How did he know Jisung’s name? What the fuck was going on? 

  
  


“Sungie, you have class!” He was hyperventilating, staring at The Captor’s beautiful face as panic seized his lungs and poured ice into his veins. 

  
  


“Jisungie, darling, you’re going to be late!” 

  
  


“Jisung!”

  
  


“ _Peter Han_! I made you breakfast in bed! Wake up and be _appreciative_ of your best friend!” 

  
  


Jisung woke with a yell of fright, his head slinging around in search of The Captor. He was relieved to find his well-lit bedroom instead, paired with the concerned face of his best friend. Jisung let out a sigh of relief, melting back into his pillows as his chest heaved. 

  
  


“Sungie?” Felix questioned, voice cracking confusedly. 

  
  


“It’s finally over…” 

  
  


“Uh… What’s over?” Jisung ignored Felix’s question, instead settling deep into his bed, wallowing in the comforting warmth it provided. 

  
  


_ It was over.  _


End file.
